banyolan romantis
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: Baca saja. Boleh request kok. Fic mungil berbagai pair. Mind to RnR?
1. KomaSoi

Selama sy belum punya laptop baru,saya akan menulis fic kecil ini di warnet. Ini fic bergenre romance pertama saya. Memang gak romantis,tapi ada humornya kok. Untuk pair pertama,saya pilih KomaSoi karena pair ini ada banyak banyolannya. Wokeh,mari capcus!

**Banyolan romantis**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach is not mine

**Warning:**Gaje,gak rimantis,garing,typo,OOC dan GILA

**Genre:**Humor & romance

**Nama**

Komamura:"Nama kamu Soi Fon ya?"

Soi Fon:*blushing*"Kok tahu?"

Komamura:"Oh. Nih,sodara elo ketinggalan*nunjuk kacang kedelai kalengan*!"

Soi Fon:"GUE BUKAN KACANG KEDELAI!"

**Tahu gak?**

Soi Fon:"Tahu gak kenapa gue suka sama lo?"

Komamura:"Enggak. Emang kenapa?"

Soi Fon:"Soalnya kalo kita udah nikah nanti,Gue bisa ngengunain bulu lo buat ngebersihin barang-barang."

Komamura:"ANJIRRR!GUE GAK MAU!"

**Tahu gak?part 2**

Komamura:"Tahu gak kenapa gue suka sama elo?"

Soi Fon:"Enggak. Emang kenapa?"

Komamura:"Soalnya elo mirip ini*nunjuk kacang kedelai kalengan*."

Soi Fon:"BALAS DENDAM NIH CERITANYA?!"

**Tahu**** gak?part 3**

Soi Fon:"Tahu gak,Suzumebachi ngelarang kita berpacaran."

Komamura:"LHO KOK?"

Soi Fon:"Iya,katanya kalo udah punya anak nanti,bisa-bisa anaknya setinggi monas."

Komamura:"SIALAN!TINGGINYA GAK SAMPE SEGITU JUGA KALI!

**Tahu gak?part 4**

Komamura:"Tahu gak,Tenken ngelarang kita pacaran."

Soi Fon:"Emang kenapa?"

Komamura:"Katanya kalo udah punya anak nanti,bisa-bisa anaknya sekecil semut."

Soi Fon:"ELO NGEHINA GUE NIH?!"

**Gombal  
**

Komamura:"Lo tahu gak,lo itu manis bagaikan coklat Swiss lho…"

Soi Fon:*blushing*"Masa'?"

Komamura:"Iya,tapi gue langsung makanin elo."

Soi Fon:"SIALAN!GUE KIRA ELO MAU NGEGOMBAL!"

TO BE CONTINUE

Sy kembali dgn fic mungil ini. Selama sy gakpunya laptop,sy ngetik fic ini d warnet. Boleh request pair,asal 'cewek X cowok' ya!Boleh jg request banyolan maupun gombalan. Review please?


	2. HitsuRuki

Chapter 2!Wah,banyak yang review nih!Alhamdullilah!Chapter kali ini,pairnya adalah HitsuRuki,Request dari Kak Hikary!Cincong habis,mari kita capcus!

**Banyolan Romantis**

**Disclaimer**:bleach bukan punya sy

**Warning:**Jangan baca pada malam hari

**Nama**

Rukia:"Nama kamu Hitsugaya ya?"

Hitsugaya:"Iya. Kenapa?"

Rukia:"Pantesan!Lo banyak gaya sih!"

Hitsugaya:"RUKIA..."

**Nama part 2**

Hitsugaya:"Nama kamu Rukia?"

Rukia:"Iya. Kenapa?"

Hitsugaya:"Sodara lo ketinggalan!"*ngasih kucing*

Rukia:*gigit jari*

**Nama part 3**

Rukia:"Nama kamu Hitsugaya Toushirou kan?"

Hitsugaya:"Iya. Kenapa?"

Rukia:"Bagus deh. Gue kira elo aki-aki."

**Tahu gak?**

Rukia:"tau gak,nii-sama ngelarang kita pacaran"

Hitsugaya:"Kenapa?"

Rukia:"Katanya,kalo punya anak nanti,anaknya bisa-bisa udah ubanan dari kecil."

Hitsugaya:"LO MINTA DIBACOK YA?!"

**Tahu gak?part 2**

Rukia:"Tahu gak,kenapa gue suka sama lo?"

Hitsugaya:"Enggak. Kenapa?"

Rukia:"Soalnya... MAK,UING TINGGI MAK!MAK!"

Hitsugaya:"BANKAI..."

**Cuma bercanda**

Rukia:"Hitsugaya,mendingan kita putus aja deh..."

Hitsugaya:"yah...padahal tadi aku mau beliin kamu mobil ferari tuh..."

Rukia:"eh...Hitsugaya tadi putusnya cuman bercanda ko.. :D"

Hitsugaya:"hehehe...tadi beliin mobilnya juga cuman bercanda... :D"

Rukia:"-_-"

TBC

Baiklah,chapter 2 selesai!Yang terakhir itu hasil ide dari sodara saya!Tepuk tangan dong!*diem*Oh ya,seperti chapter sebelumnya,BOLEH REQUEST!Chapter depan pairnya Ichiruki,depannya lagi UlquiHime!Terimakasih telah membaca dan... MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. IchiRuki

Sy datng lagi!Untuk pertama,sy haturkan terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang mau mereview fic gila ini. Yo wes,mari kita balas review!

Toyama Ichiru:Ketawa gaje lagi?Sy ketawa apa?(Mayuri:"KETAWA GILA!*dcekek*)Yang terakhir itu ide sodara sy. Yap,lanjutkan IchiRuki(lho?sy kan gak suka pair?)!

Tasya27:Reviewer baru!Yippie!*nari break dance*gak bias berhenti ketawa?Sumpal aja!*dsepak*Yang bagian itu ide sodara sy

Hikary cresenti ravenia :sama-sama

Eru the Lucifer:ngakak guling-guling?apa perlu sy iket pake tambang?*dcekek*update kilat?Yah… sy gak bisa…*pundung*

Baiklah,untuk chapter ini,pairnya adalah IchiRuki request dari Kak Toyama!Here we go!

**Banyolan Romantis**

**Disclaimer:**bleach is not mine

**Warning:**jangan sampai ngakak guling-guling

**Nama**

Rukia:"Nama kamu Ichigo?"

Ichigo:"Iye. Napa Emang?"

Rukia:"Sodara lo ketinggalan*ngasih stroberi*"

Ichigo:"LO KATA GUE STROBERI APA?"

**Nama part 2**

Rukia:"Ichigo ya?"

Ichigo:"iye. Ada apa?"

Rukia:"Bagus deh!Gue kira elo stroberi jadi-jadian!"

Ichigo:*gigit jari*

**Tahu gak?**

Rukia:"Tahu gak,nap ague suka sama lo?"

Ichigo:"Enggak. Emang napa?"

Rukia:"Soalnya,kalo gue pengen jus stroberi,gue pengen masukin lo ke blender"

Ichigo:"LO NYARI MATI NIH?!"

**Tahu gak?part 2**

Ichigo:"Tahu gak,nap ague suka sama lo?"

Rukia:"Enggak. Emang napa?"

Ichigo:"Karena lo midget,jadi enak kalo cerewt tinggal tendang"

Rukia:"MAE,SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"

**Tahu gak?Part 3**

Rukia:"Tahu gak,Sode no shirayuki ngelarang kita pacaran"

Ichigo:"Emang kenapa?"

Rukia:"Soalnya nanti anaknya jadi stroberi"

Ichigo:"BANKAI…"

**Gombal**

Ichigo:*berlutut*"Oh Rukia,kau cantik seperti sekuntum mawar merah…"

Rukia:*blushing*"Masa?"

Ichigo:"Iya,tapi karena jari gue ketusuk,gue injek-injek"

Rukia:"SIALAN!GUE KIRA ELO MAU NGEGOMBAL!"

TBC

Yap,akhirnya selesai jg!Seperti chapter sebelumnya,BOLEH REQUEST!Untuk chapter selanjutnya adalah UlquiHime!Jadi,bersiaplah para fans UlquiHime!Akhir kata,terima kasih telah membaca dan… MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. UlquiHime

I'm come back!Pertama,sy haturkan terimakasih kepada para reviewers yang mau mereview fic gila ini. Yo wes,mari kita balas review!

Eru the Lucifer:Masa' sih?Padahal kan' sy gak pinter ngelawak di kelas,soalnya sy yang paling kalem. Sy juga dapet ide itu pas pengen minum jus.

Toyama Ichiru:Haha,soalnya yang Rukia sy bingung sih!Kalau Rukia diinjek gampang,tapi kalo Ichigo susah!UraYoru?Wokeh!

HinaRiku-Chan:Wahahahaha!Sy sendiri tingginya sm kayak Rukia :)padahal sy baru SMP kelas 7!

Untuk chapter ini pairnya adalah UlquiHime request dari kak Eru dan Kak Toyama!Wokeh!Mari Capcus!

**Banyolan Romantis**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach is not mine

**Warning:**Jangan sampe ngakak guling-guling

**Nama**

Ulqiorra:"Nama kamu Orihime?"

Orihime:"Iya. Kenapa?"

Ulqiorra:"Sodara lo ketinggalan"*ngasih nori*

Orihime:"Seinget gue nama gue Orihime,bukan Norihime(putri nori?) deh?"

**Nama part 2**

Orihime:"Nama kamu Ullqiorra kan'?"

Ulqiorra:"Iye. Emang kenapa?"

Orihime:"Bagus deh. Gue kira elo kalong nyasar."

Ulqiorra:*gigit jari*

**Tahu gak?**

Orihime:"Tahu gak,apa perbedaan kamu dengan Batman?"

Ulqiorra:"Enggak. Emang apa?"

Orihime:"Kalo Batman orang pake baju kalong,kalo kamu kalong pake baju orang!"

Ulqiorra:*ngasah golok*

**Why?**

Ulqiorra:"Aku ingin kita putus."

Orihime:"Kenapa?"

Ulqiorra:"Soalnya kalo kita udah nikah,nanti –piiip- aku segede kamu lagi!"

Orihime:_'Pacar gue goblok bener?'_

**Why?part 2**

Orihime:"Kita putus!"

Ulqiorra:"Kenapa?"

Orihime:"Soalnya kalo udah nikah,nanti anaknya jadi kalong!"

Ulqiorra:*ngasah golok 100 biji*

**Gombal**

Ulqiorra:"Orihime bapak kamu tukang kunci gembok nya?"

Orihime:"ko tau sih padahal bapak aku jual nya udah ngumpet-ngumpet tuh biar ga ketawan kamu"

Ulqiorra:"hah ketawan kan kalo bapak kamu jualan kunci gembok"

Orihime:"ternyata bukan gombal toh ,tadi aja aku ga kasih tau kamu-_-"

Ulqiorra :"hahahaha ketawan kan hihihi"

Orihime"-_- "

TBC

Selesai!Yang terakhir ide sodara!Oh ya,seperti chapter sebelumnya,BOLEH REQUEST!Chapter selanjutnya adalah UraYoru!Akhir kata,terimakasih telah membaca dan… MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
